Special Someone
by Mrs. Jacob Black17
Summary: We all know now that Danica Reed can hold her own around the Cullen's, but what happens when Alex Caine shows up and does nothing but annoy Danica? Can she stop the sparks between them before they burst into flames? Sequel to Living with the Cullen's! R
1. Bored

**(DPOV)**

"Edward!" I called upstairs,

"Dani. I'm trying to write a song." came the reply. I sighed, making my way up the stairs and towards Edward's room.

"But Edward I'm bored out of my mind." I leaned against the open doorway.

"Then write. You are almost done the story you've been working on." he reminded me. I scowled as I watched him sitting on the couch, notebook in hand, pencil in the other.

"Ugh. No. I've been trying to finish it, but all the endings suck."

"Danica. I'm sure they don't suck. If you don't like them you just have to keep trying." he had now turned back to his notebook and was scribbling madly again. The notes and melody of the song floated through the air from his mind to mine. I smiled. Even the uncut edition sounded wonderful.

"Dude! That sounds awesome!" I commented. Edward smiled.

"Thank you. Maybe you can write me some lyrics." My face brightened.

"Cool! I'll go get me notebook. We-" Edward shook his head apologetically.

"Sorry Dani. Not right now. I actually have to finish it first." He smiled again, his eyes apologetic.

"Ugh, fine." I sighed heavily again, something I seemed to be doing a lot of lately. The years had passed quickly since that first day that I had woken up. Ten years to be exact. And all that time I had spent with the Cullen's, and truly had no intention of going anywhere else. I liked the routine that went on around here, and hadn't even thought of leaving when Edward took Bella to Europe for a year and a half and had begged me to come with them. I liked staying home far too much.

Writing had become somewhat of a passion for me. It filled the time quickly, either by me writing or scribbling down ideas, or thinking about them. I had already written hundreds of different little short stories, and a few long ones. Bella said I should publish them, but the idea wasn't very appealing to me. It was far too much trouble to go through the editing and the meetings and just the thought of it made my head spin.

We were now living in a small town in Northern Oregon, close enough to the malls in California for Alice, and with enough rain cover for all of us, though being back in the Northwest had it's toll on Bella. It reminded her too much of her old home. I actually got to go to school this year though. Finally. Carlisle and the rest were being extremely cautious with me. I personally felt it was rather exorbitant and unnecessary, but Edward insisted that it was simply normal stuff. After all they had done the same with Bella. Though my traditional education had been put off, I knew that I had learned more than a regular High-Schooler would have anyway. I had all my new siblings to help me and all of them were complete geniuses. I admit I occasionally did feel intimidated, but I just had to get used to it. We had decided that I would be a sophomore this year, since I had been close to starting sophomore year when the fire happened.

"Dani! If you're bored you can come and help me clean out the attic!" Came Esme's soft voice from above us. I looked up in alarm. Edward snickered at my expression.

"Um…no thanks Esme. I just got an idea for a story I have to go write it down." I called up nervously. Cleaning was not fun. In one of my more desperate moments, I had volunteered to help, and let me tell you Esme may look harmless, but she can be a drill sergeant when she wants to be.

"All right then." Esme answered. Edward chuckled.

"What are your really going to do now Dani?" he asked

"I really don't know. Hey, what's Bella doing?"

"The usual. Alice and her are giving each other makeovers." I shuddered involuntarily. I could cross Bella and Alice off my list.

"Jasper?" I asked hopefully. Jasper always had read the latest books, and arguing with him was hilarious. Edward shook his head.

"Reading that new book. If I'm correct, he's in the middle of it and won't appreciate being interrupted." He explained.

"Ugh, fine. How 'bout Emmett?" A rousing round of video games sounded really good just about now.

"You don't want to know." he answered disgustingly. I leaned my head to one side curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked, unbelievingly curious. Edward just shook his head. I combed through the rest of the thoughts in the house. I could've done it earlier, but I had this thing about giving the people I lived with their privacy. Edward really couldn't help it, he was just so in tune to them, it was involuntary. I could hear Carlisle in his office, working on paperwork for the hospital. I checked Emmett and Rosalie's room, catching waves of lust and love, and a rather disturbing image of Rosalie and Emmett…well…you know.

"Ah! My mind! It burns! That is SO gross!! Ew! Ew! Ew! EW!" Edward laughed, knowing what I was seeing. I retreated from Edward's room, passing Emmett's door on the way.

"It is the middle of the fricken' day! You both disgust me! Ew!" I yelled loud enough so I knew that they heard me. I thought that I might have heard Emmett's loud, booming laugh, but wasn't sure. I continued downstairs until I reached the soft, fluffy couch in the living room. I plopped down, grabbing the notebook and pen from the coffee table. I tapped the capped pen on the top of the closed notebook and wondered what in God's name I was going to do for the rest of the day. I was thinking of possibilities when I heard a soft, rhythmic knocking on the front door. I walked to the door cautiously. Who could that be? We lived over a mile out of town, so I could pretty much rule out Girl Scouts. Maybe it was someone from the hospital, or god forbid on of those pesky social workers. They had been so annoying. Feeling both curious and cautious at the same time, I opened the door slowly to find another vampire waiting for me on the other side.


	2. Alex

**AN: 'Ello Mates! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, everythings been pyscho lately. In this chapter you get to meet the wonderfully fantastic Alex Caine. he's just...well, I can't really explain him, you'll just have to read for yourself. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the plot line on this fanfic, Dani, and Alex. Yay!**

"Hello. Are the Cullen's in?' The vampire asked politely, his voice tinted with a faint British accent. He was probably the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. He had warm, very soft looking dark chocolate brown hair that fell carelessly into his dark eyes. I could easily see tints of red and light brown throughout his hair, and his pale skin seemed to shine even though the sun wasn't out. He looked as if he had just stepped out of high fashion magazine, with his high cheekbones and full, pouty lips. Not to mention he was wearing a par of black pants, a white shirt almost the same color of his skin, and a matching black jacket over his shoulder. He had one hand against the door frame, and was leaning against it. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously and stood my ground, trying to subdue the urge to run my hands through his hair.

"Depends. Who are you?" I asked. He smirked, a crooked, devious smile that almost made me lose track of what I was saying.

"I could ask you the same thing." He answered. I smirked back at him.

"Yes, you could, but I asked you first." I regretted my words the minute they cam out of my mouth. I sounded like a 7 year old.

"Correct. But how do I know that you should be here." my chagrin turned quickly to anger.

"I live here!" I answered testily.

"Not the last time I checked." he answered, his anger copying mine.

"Well maybe you should check more often. Cuz' I do live here."

"Are you quite sure? You could be raiding the house or something. Then again, you are a bit small to take on the Cullen's." his eyes roamed my 5'3" frame.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you do look quite young. How old are you? 14, 15 maybe?" My anger built and he chuckled at my insulted expression.

"I am 26 for your information, so don't start with that whole 'but you don't look that old' thing. May I remind you that I can slam this door in your face any second, so back off!" Instead, he took his hand from the doorframe and took a step closer to me. He looked down smugly.

"Oh you would, would you? Well I'll have you know that it wouldn't take much to get through you, or that door for that matter!" He remarked, anger once again clouding his face.

"Wanna bet?" I challenged, taking another step toward him. We were close now, and I realized that my step had backfired. I could smell him now, potent and strongly masculine. I fought to keep my glare in place, but as our eyes met, something changed. I fought to see into his mind, but when I tried I reached a huge wall. It seemed as though no thoughts came from his mind, which made me even more suspicious. Suddenly a spark flew between us and I gasped silently. He leaned down slightly, as if trying to get even closer.

"ALEX!!!!!!" Alice screamed, knocking us out of our earlier state. He looked up from my face and grinned at Alice, pushing past me quickly. I stood there, trying to recover from the shock. The vampire picked Alice up and swung her around. Soon, everyone was downstairs.

"Alex! Where the hell have you been man?" Emmett asked eagerly, slapping him on the back.

"Oh you know Emmett, around." the vampire answered, crossing to where Edward and Bella stood. He hugged Bella and she smiled up at him.

"My God Bella, you seem to get more and more beautiful every time I see you. Why if you hadn't married Edward…" He trailed off suggestively and Bella giggled. Edward growled playfully. The vampire turned to him.

"Just kidding mate. How've you been?' Edward smiled.

"Good. You?" he asked.

"Oh you know the usual." the vampire smiled again deviously. Esme came running down the stairs.

"Alex! Oh my Goodness! I can't believe it." She flung his arms around him and he smiled, this time softly, and I knew Esme was a kind of mother to him too. My suspicions lowered as I saw the love in his eyes.

"Esme. Oh, I've missed you." He came back and looked around the room. "I've missed all of you!" Carlisle emerged form his office.

"Well, why don't we all go into the living room and catch up?" he suggested. Everyone moved to the living room, as I stood, still in the doorway.

"Freeze!" I called out, and they all stopped, I looked around the room, my eyes falling on the newcomer. " You know this guy?" I asked. They all laughed silently.

"Yes Danica." Carlisle answered patiently, "this is Alex Caine, an old friend from London."

"Oh. Okay." I answered stupidly.

"Danica? So that's the name of the little firecracker who opened the door." he smirked in my direction.

"Call me small one more time. I dare you!" I answered, a low growl forming in my throat.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Jasper warned. "She can fight." Alex smiled at me deviously.

"Oh, I bet she can." he smirked when I growled at him.

"She's delightful." Sarcasm rang through his voice, "A new addition?" Alex asked, one eyebrow raised, "How recent?"

"Ten years." I answered.

"Has it been that long since I came to see you all?" Alex looked around the room.

"Yes!" Alice asked him, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well, then I'm sorry. I guess I have a lot of catching up to do. C'mon, let's go talk. I want to hear everything." he smirked at me one last time before turning to the living room. They all followed him and I sighed, walking in reluctantly. I had a feeling life was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**AN: There you are. Review!!! I love it when you review. It's almost as good as when my boyfriend kisses me. -giggles-**


	3. Staying

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys. School and everything has been completely psycho. Not to mention I've been having some trouble with the fourth chapter. Also I was just wondering if you guys think Alex should have a power or not, cuz if he does, I need to know like now. I'm thinking telekinisis, since I didn't get to use it on Bella. What do you think????**

**Diclaimer: i don't own any of the Twilight books. However, I own Alex. yay.**

**(DPOV)**

"So, really Alex, where have you been?" Carlisle asked. We were all settled in the living room. Well, everyone but me. I was standing in the corner near the arch leading to the kitchen, as far away from our unexpected visitor as possible. There was something unsettling about him, something that made me want to get as far away as possible, but then as close as I could get. It off-set me, and I hated when I didn't know what was going on. Alex sighed heavily.

"I've just been traveling. I decided that I'd like to try my luck in America. Not to mention visit my favorite family." Edward raised his eyebrow carefully.

"Just a visit?" Edward asked, obviously knowing something that we didn't. Once again, I tried to break into his mind, but with no success. It was as if their was a wall between us, annoyingly thick and tall. I narrowed my eyes once again. I tried to sense his emotions, but came up short. I couldn't feel anything. Either he was extremely devoid of emotion, or I was losing my powers. I crossed my arms and tried to read Alice's mind. _I can't believe he's back. This is perfect! _Nope, I was fine. It was him who was the problem.

"Actually," Alex paused, wringing his hands nervously, "I was hoping to stay with you guys. I mean, I want to change. I don't want to be that monster anymore." He looked down, eyes shaded. I looked at him curiously. So he wasn't like us after all. I really should've known. It would be too hard to turn him to our ways. He would never be able to do it. I knew it, Carlisle knew it, we all did. If Carlisle let him stay, he would just destroy our reputation and the lives we had begun to build here_. Once a murderer, always a murderer. _Nicholas's face sprang up in my mind but I shook it out at once. That was all behind me. Carlisle reached out to him, preparing to tell him he couldn't stay, this I knew even without my powers. I looked down at the floor, trying to hide my smug smirk.

"Of course you can stay. We'd be happy to have you." Carlisle answered. My head shot up. What? I looked around the room, but all I saw was my family nodding in agreement. My mouth dropped. He was going to stay here? With us?

"Thank you Carlisle, Esme, everyone. Are you sure I'm not imposing?" he asked. Esme shook her head quickly.

"Alex! Don't be ridiculous. We all knew it was simply a matter of time before you joined us." She smiled as she hugged him. Before I knew it he was engulfed in hugs and welcomes. He grinned at me, and the rest looked at me as if expecting me to welcome him. That infuriating man!

"Hmmph!" I answered, running up the stairs angrily. Who the hell did he think he was?

**(BPOV)**

I sighed as I watched Dani run up the stairs. I had a feeling this wouldn't go over well with her. I turned back to Alex, and saw that he was slightly upset.

"Don't worry Alex. She's fine." I assured him. Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, she did the same thing to us when we first met her." He grinned and we all laughed along, the tense mood diffusing.

"I think she seems more upset than that. Does she not want me staying here?" he asked as we settled back down on the couch.

"Of course she wants you to stay." Esme told him.

"Yes, of course," Alice added, " She just has a problem with trusting people, especially vampires she doesn't know."

"Yeah, I mean especially considering that whole thing with-" my eyes widened. Rosalie slapped Emmett on the arm, hard. "Ow! That hurt! What was that for?" He looked around at us and we glared back at him. "Oh! Sorry." Meanwhile, Alex looked completely lost.

"What? What happened? With who?" He asked looking around. I exchanged glances with Edward.

"Nothing Alex. It's just something that happened when we first saved Dani." I explained.

"What happened? Why won't you guys tell me?" he asked, now looking concerned. I looked down at my lap.

"Well, Alex it's not really ours to tell. If Dani decides to tell you, then she tells you, but otherwise I don't think we can tell you. I'm sorry." He leaned forward in his seat, seeming to be in deep contemplation.

"Of course." he answered.

"We're just telling you this because she doesn't trust people easily. Just be careful around her." Alex nodded carefully.

"She is rather tempermental though." He replied, his smirk returning to his face, I smiled, the mood in the room diffusing.

"Oh no, not really. You just really pissed her off. What did you do?" Jasper asked, curious. Alex looked down, ashamed. If he had been human he would be blushing by now.

"Well, I might have questioned her being at the house, and how old she was." He looked up sheepishly. Alice gasped.

"You didn't! No wonder she was angry with you. That's not very nice."

"And you questioned how old she was. How old did you estimate?'" Rosalie asked.

"14, 15." he answered. Emmett laughed loudly and Rosalie sighed.

"Well there you are Alex. Real smooth. That was a sure fire way to get her pissed off." she answered.

"Well I didn't really mean too. She was asking for it, acting all hostile and cold." Alex tried defending himself.

"That's just Dani. She'll be fine by the morning you watch." I told him comfortingly.

"All right. Well, I have to go get my stuff, I left it at the hotel." We all stood up and walked with him to the door.

"Your room will be ready by the time you get back." Esme answered. Alex smiled and hugged her.

"Ah, it's good to be back." with that he left. There was silence as the car started and drove off, leaving Dani's music playing upstairs. Rosalie turned to me.

"How long do you think until they get together?" She asked me.

"A month." I answered.

"Pssh! No way," Emmett answered, "I give them two weeks before we find them making out in the hallway." Jasper sighed.

"Both of you are wrong. I say 21 days. Another two months and he'll have a ring on her finger." We laughed silently. Alice nodded.

"Sounds about right."

**An: There you go guys. the next chapter. Review soon and tell me what power Alex should have. Thank you!**

****


	4. ALEX!

**AN: Oh my god guys. I am SO sorry I haven't updated, like not even funny how sorry i am. Please forgive me!-looks at reviewers with puppy dogs eyes-. Hopefully I can make it up to you by this really long next chapter. School has been psycho lately and swim starts next week AND the play that I'm in comes out the week after that. It's going to be hectic for a while, but I will make updating more frequent. I promise.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight or New Mon or Eclipse, OR the rights to Twilight the movie. I feel so poor!!**

**(DPOV)**

That next week after Alex arrived I thought that it was very possible that I would go insane. I saw him constantly and it seemed as if every corner I turned he was there. Just standing there, or talking to someone, but always making direct eye contact with me. The worst part was that it seemed as though no one cared. The girls in the house dismissed it quickly and the boys told me I was being ridiculous. I suppose in a way I was.

School started in less than a week, and of course Alex insisted on going with us this year. He insisted that his control was enough to handle school just at the time being, and that he wouldn't do anything. He had also decided that since I was the only Cullen in the sophomore class, that he would accompany me. They were going to lie and say that he had stayed back a year, the same with me, since we didn't exactly look like sophomores. We had to go pick up our schedules and take our ID pictures today. I smiled as I pulled on the navy blue t-shirt on. This was going to be fun. I only had one memory of ID pictures and that had been at my old school where I had been afraid and very much alone as a freshmen. This year I hoped would be better, and with everyone else going, I think that it will.

"Dani! Were going to be late! Enough primping. You look fine." Edward's voice came from downstairs.

"Just fine?" I answered, listening for his growl. When he did I grinned, "Just kidding." I said as I ran down the stairs. Everyone seemed ot be waiting for me. Alex was talking animatedly with Emmett, probably planning something, Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch, lounging and Edward and jasper stood at the bottom of the stairs, Edward looking particularly impatient. I grinned at him and the annoyance seemed to wash away slightly.

"Got everything?" he asked,

"Yup!" I reconsidered, realizing that my Ipod wasn't in my pocket. "No! Wait!" I muttered, trying to figure out where it had gone. I spotted it on the table beside the door and was about to race toward it, but watched as it flew across the room and landed into my hand. Everyone's head turned to Alex who stared astonished at me, hands in the air. I looked down at my Ipod and sighed.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"How did you do that?' Alex asked.

"Can you move things with your head?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I've never met anyone who could do it too." He moved closer to me.

"Yeah, well, I probably got it from you then. See, I can read minds like Edward and see the future like Alice, and control emotions like Jasper. Now I can move things with my mind." I considered that for a moment, "Which admittedly is pretty cool. I guess." I muttered grudgingly.

"Oh c'mon its not that bad. You can pick up stuff, and don't have to get up from wherever you are. Not to mention throwing stuff at people." Alex explained as we headed out to the car. I looked up at him mischievously, thinking of the possibilities. Edward chuckled quietly.

"Should I be afraid of the face she's making right now?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Edward answered, "Bad move Alex." I grinned at Edward as I settled in the back of the car.

"Don't worry. She still has to master it Alex, so it should take her, what a day or two?" Bella looked to Edward as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Are you kidding me? You saw how she made that Ipod fly straight to her hand. It won't take her that long." We all laughed and headed down the road to the High School.

oooo0000oooo

The high school was startlingly large, considering the remoteness of the area, but apparently it was a school for all the surrounding towns. Or maybe it had just been the memory of my old high school (which had a graduating class of 100 students the year I was changed) that had stuck in my head, and was how I had imagined our new school. The building looked brand new and seemed to branch off everywhere. Students filled the hallways, and people were catching up from over the summer, comparing new bodies, hairstyles and fashion. It seemed like the first day of school to me, but with less people, and with everyone still in there summer clothes. I looked around the hallways, searching for wherever the pictures were supposed to take place. Finally finding the cafeteria we took our pictures and stayed in a close knit group. I leaned toward Jasper quietly while we were in line for schedules.

"Are we always this close together?" I asked. Jasper smiled.

"Usually. Why?"

"No reason. I mean I love you guys and everything, but I would like to meet other people. Or is dating prohibited?" I asked. I wanted to date so badly, and I hadn't been kissed in what felt like forever. When you live in a house full of hormonal teenage vampires you kind of can't avoid the whole kissing thing.

"You can. It's not recommended, but sure. As long as you can keep it under control." Jasper winked at me and I grinned.

"I wouldn't worry about that. I can handle myself." I said my name and received my schedule, determined to find all of my classes before school started so I wouldn't have to worry about it.

"I'm gonna go look for my classes. I'll come back here when I'm done, okay." Everyone nodded. They had decided to lounge in the cafeteria for a while, looking like they had just stepped out of a magazine. I had never fully noticed how gorgeous they all were before I saw all these humans. They must have looked incredibly intimidating. I marched off to my first floor which was on the second floor, room C-207. It was English, thankfully one of my best subjects. I found the room easy enough, but the next room number was a mystery. V7A? Where the hell was that? Was there a V-wing somewhere around here. I noticed another boy around my classroom, schedule in hand. He looked as though he knew where he was going. Not to mention he was actually pretty cute. The all-American blue eyes, blond hair look suited him. I shyly walked up to him and cleared my voice. He turned and looked at me, awe covering his strong face for a moment. Thankfully he recovered quickly and grinned at me.

"Hey." he murmured.

"Hi," I answered. "Um, I'm new here, do you know where V7A is?" I asked.

"Yeah." he glanced down at his own schedule and smiled. "Actually I was headed down there next. Why don't I show you." he answered.

"Sure." I smiled up at him, "Lead the way." I gestured in front of me.

"Actually, it this way," he pointed in the opposite direction and smiled, "but I get the point. I'm Zack by the way." we started walking towards the staircase at the end of the hallway.

"I'm Danica. But everyone calls me Dani."

"Dani. That's a cool name."

"Thanks." He led me down the long staircase.

"You a freshman?" he asked.

"No, sophomore. I just moved here with my family a month ago."

"Cool! I'm a sophomore too. Is your family coming to LHS too?" he asked.

"Yeah, my brothers Edward and Emmett are seniors and my sister Alice is a junior." We had gone over this story a million times. "We're all adopted, there's eight of us in all. Bella and Rosalie are sisters and seniors and Jasper and Alex are brothers, but Alex is a sophomore like me and Jasper's a junior." Zack seemed a little awed at my explanation of my family.

"That sounds complicated." he answered, unsure what to say. I laughed.

"It is." He didn't know the half of it. We finally reached the room, and found the table filled with computer's.

"Computer class?" I asked, but looked at the class name on my schedule. Think-Read Strategy. How would computers help me read?

"No, Think-Read. All sophomores are required to take it. My brother said it was pretty fun so I really hope he wasn't lying." I laughed as we headed back up the stairs.

"I'm really relieved I know someone other than Alex in my grade. Alex has no idea where he's going usually." I explained, catching sight of him when we reached the hallway leading to the cafeteria. He came toward me, his expression blank, but with a trace anger marring it. He came up to me and smiled swinging me up into his arms, and hugging me close. I could smell him and instinctively wrapped my arms around him. He set me down, and I looked toward Zack to see him looking angry and slightly pouty.

"Hello. I'm Alex, Dani's boyfriend. Thanks for taking such good care of her. She's always running off." he kept an arm wrapped around me and I let mine drop. Boyfriend? Excuse me? Thoughts of ways to break that arm around me rose in my mind, but none of them seemed to be fit enough to do in front of other people, not to mention students. I could feel Zack's anger, and unfortunately hear his thoughts, which I had refused to listen to before. _I can't believe she has a boyfriend. Damn it! I thought she was available, now this stupid jerk is all over her. I bet she_- I snapped out of his head. I didn't want to hear anymore. I guess that I had probably ruined my chances with Zack.

"Well, we must be on our way then. Got to get home." Alex was already walking away, pulling me with him. I just had time to wave to Zack before Alex pulled me around a corner. I pushed him away from me.

"Boyfriend? What the hell Alex?" I yelled, catching the attention of everyone around us. Alex shushed me and kept walking. He seemed slightly irritated by something.

"You shouldn't have done that! Why did you do that?" I asked, still furious, but lowering my voice.

"Because, it's too dangerous for you to date. You could get all go-go eyed and tell someone our secret. Especially that idiot." he muter under his breath.

"Zack is not an idiot. You don't control me Alex! I'm allowed to date." I marched up to the table, mad as hell and about to burst. If I didn't get away from Alex soon I would make a scene, and not just any scene. A big -everyone look some chick's blown her lid- scene. Before we got to the table Jasper and Edward were already getting up, fully aware how pissed I was.

"We need to go. Now!" I said through my teeth, fists clenched.

"Alex, what did you do now?" Rosalie asked.

"Me? I did nothing. Just stopping some little pervert from sticking his tongue down Dani's throat." We were outside by now, and could speak a little freer. Edward, Emmett and Jasper turned toward me looking slightly angry, and Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"Alex is full or crap. We were not even close to kissing. Though we might have been if my boyfriend hadn't showed up!" I yelled.

"Boyfriend?" Alice looked up, excited.

"Him! That incomparable idiot standing next to you! I pointed a finger at Alex angrily and he glared back. "That idiot comes up to me and Zack saying that he's my boyfriend!" I paused, trying to stop myself from going insane, " I'm so angry I could scream!"

"Oh you know it wasn't that bad. Your overreacting." Alex answered, "It wouldn't be that bad to have me as a boyfriend would it?" he smiled, but I could see the anger still in his eyes. I marched up to him.

"I would rather cut off my own arm and eat it." I muttered in the most threatening voice possible. "You touch me again, and you won't have any arms to use." I stalked off towards Emmett's jeep and hoped I had stunned him enough. I was so pissed words couldn't explain it. The worst part was I wasn't all mad at him, I was more mad at myself for the way I felt when he wrapped his arms around me.

**(APOV)**

I sighed as I walked to the car. I couldn't fathom why I was so pissed when I saw her talking to that stupid boy. She could have her own life if she chose. I had no reason to get mad. I also didn't know why it had been so nice to pick her up in my arms. Dani was stubborn, untrusting and downright mean at times. Then why did I find myself so drawn to her? I shook my head slowly. Some how I had the feeling I was in for a long ride.

**Review!!!!!! You know you want to!!**


	5. First

**AN: Oh My God. I Am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in forever. I feel truly horrible. That was extremely evil of me. However, I make up for it with a fairly long chapter AND some extremely interesting stuff in said chapter. (At least I think so). Please forgive me. -gets on hands and knees and grovels hopelessly-. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Blah blah blah blah blah. **

**(DPOV)**

In the week and a half before school started, I did everything in my power to avoid Alex at all times. Unfortunately I found that harder and harder to do. For some strange reason I kept thinking of him, and his face would pop up in my mind, or I would catch his smell even when I was all alone in my room. It annoyed me, and I couldn't help but try and shake it off. The worst part was, it seemed as though I couldn't shake it. It also didn't help that every time we were all gathered in one spot, I would look up and find him staring at me. I hated to see it, but it seemed as though we were drawn together, though I couldn't fathom how. The day before school started I had finally found the ending to the story I was writing and was in the living room, madly scribbling it all down. The final chapter had me completely wrapped in it. I had to write it down or I would explode. I was so enamored I didn't notice when Alex came into the room. In fact, I didn't notice him until he was leaning over the couch watching my progress. I looked up and jolted, surprised to find his face dangerously close to mine.

"Oh my God!" Alex had been so close to me we had almost kissed. I could hear him chuckling as he made no attempt to move away. "You scared the crap out of me. What the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for you finish that sentence." He pointed to where I had left off, the paper now marred by a random pen mark. The move brought him closer to me, and I could smell him very clearly. The scent I had caught in my room was completely eclipsed by the real thing. Frustrated, I slammed the notebook closed.

"You know it's insanely rude to read over someone's shoulder." I said matter-of-factly, trying to stay calm and make him angry at the same time.

"You know it's insanely rude to not share the work of genius with the rest of the world." He copied my tone exactly as he smirked and moved away. "Bella told me of your writing. You really shouldn't keep writing like that locked up." I couldn't help but be flattered. For once he wasn't using that mocking tone he usually did with me.

"What else did they tell you?" I asked curiously. I wondered if they had told Alex about…_him. _But I knew them, and I knew they wouldn't do something like that. Alex's dark brows knitted together, creating a small valley in the perfect marble of his forehead.

"Nothing unfortunately. That's what's been bugging me."

"You think it's bugging you?" I asked, sitting up from my spot on the couch, "Imagine how it is for me!"

"Why would it be hard for you? You're the one who can read my mind!" He countered, incredulous.

"That's what's so infuriating. I should be able to but I can't. Something's screwed up with your brain." Alex looked surprised at first, then laughed loudly.

"Ever think that maybe I don't want you in my head?" he replied. I narrowed my eyes.

"Any reason why?" I asked. Maybe he was hiding something. I would bet anything he was. He looked at me for a long moment.

"There you go again. You look so sure that I did something, or that I'm going to do something horrible. Why is that I wonder?" I stood up and crossed the room, planning to march up the stairs. I was going to go upstairs, slam my door and play music really loudly. I didn't care about how much of a cliché it was. I paused halfway, realizing that Alex was right behind me.

"Why I you following me?" I turned and glared, thoroughly ticked off at this point.

"I'm not following you. My room's upstairs too. Can I not go to my room? Is that against the rules?"

"No! There aren't any rules. You're just being insanely annoying and I don't feel like even occupying the same ten square feet that you do!"

"Oh, that one hurt Dani. You shouldn't be so mean." I groaned angrily.

"Look. I am perfectly willing to overlook that little lapse of judgment on your part that occurred last week. School starts tomorrow for the first time for me since I was changed." I pointed one long finger at him. He backed up a step, half amused, half angry. I jabbed a finger in his chest to enunciate each word. "Don't. Ruin. This. For. Me. I'm warning you. I want this year to run smoothly and it won't if you insist on acting like, well, you." I turned on a heel. No sooner had I taken one step from him had he grabbed my arm and pulled me right back. Our eyes locked as I felt a shockwave move up my arm from his hand. I felt my stomach clench as his gaze held mine. His eyes, now the golden color of the rest of us smoldered. Had they always been so damn deep? The anger and annoyance seemed to evaporate. His eyes suddenly changed and I watched as something clicked within them. Suddenly his had was behind my neck, pulling me down the few steps that separated us, pulling me against him. Our lips met in a way that was anything but gentle. I could almost feel our anger mash together and collide in an explosion of fire and ice. His lips teased and plundered and I found my mouth moving with his. My undead heart tightened and I could feel the kiss all the way to my toes. My mind clouded over as he pressed his lips to my throat and all coherent thought evaporated. I sighed and fell limp in his arms. I felt the scrape of his teeth at my throat. With that one movement a memory came skidding back. _Nicholas scraping his teeth against my throat, as I screamed, feeling the first sting of venom_. I jolted and shoved Alex away as his face blurred in front of me, changing. For a brief second I could see Nicholas standing in front of me, a living nightmare.

"No!" I shouted, shaking my head slowly. I turned and sprinted up the stairs running into my room and slamming the door as I collapsed against it. I stared at my hand and sobbed. Not again. Not ever again.

**(APOV)**

My eyes widened as I watched Dani run up the stairs. What was wrong? She had looked at me so strangely, like I hadn't been the one standing there, like someone else had. I looked back up and found Edward standing up at the top of the stairs, glaring at me.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice flat.

"Nothing." I answered, attempting to make my way past him, but one look at his eyes told me I wasn't getting anywhere without and explanation.

"Alex. Do you want me to pry it out of your head?" He asked. I grimaced.

"Dani and I kissed, alright? It's not a crime." Edward smirked triumphantly.

"That explained the running and screaming."

"Not funny." I glared. Edward lost the smirk.

"Once again, what happened?" I sighed.

"You know, I don't exactly know. One minute everything was fine, we were snogging and were really getting into it and-"

"Ugh. Spare me the details Alex, I can still beat you senseless. She's like a sister to me." Edward interrupted. I smiled once, humorlessly.

"Sorry. But I start kissing her neck and I think I let my teeth touch her neck or something and she just bolted and yelled." I sighed, "It's like I wasn't even there. Like she was looking at someone else." I looked at Edward and saw in his eyes that he knew who I was talking about.

"Oh Dani." he sighed.

"What? Do you know why she did that?" I asked.

"Yes. But I can't tell you. She has to tell you. Maybe then she'll trust you." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"Good luck with that. I don't know why she doesn't trust me. It doesn't make any sense."

"It's complicated. Just go to her and talk to her. Tell her your story. She'll trust you enough to tell you after that." he replied.

"What if she freaks on me again?" I asked warily. Edward chuckled darkly.

"She won't. Trust me. She won't. Just watch what you say. She doesn't trust easily." We started walking toward her room.

"I can tell. Well, here goes nothing." I stopped in front of her door. Edward smirked and continued walking towards his own room.

"Emmett was right." he muttered under his breath. I glared once at his back and knocked on the door.

**AN: Ooooo. Cliffy. Kinda. I don't like giving cliffy's. It makes me feel bad. Lol. Review!**


	6. Trust

**AN: Once again, sorry for being late, but creativity seems to be illuding me lately. Hopefully by starting my Creative Writing class, it's bring new ideas to mind. I really hope you like this chapter, because this is where you all get to know Alex. That's right, you finally get Alex's backstory. Will Dani finally trust him enough to tell him hers? Find out in the next chapter of Special Someone!! **

**Disclaimer: I have never, and will never own Twilight. I have accepted this and it's time you did too!**

**(DPOV)**

I crawled into my bed and hid beneath the covers. I can't believe I did that, I can't believe I let him get to me, even now. Nicholas was dead. He was gone. I didn't have to worry about him anymore. Then why did he keep creeping into my head? I wanted him out. I couldn't let the memory of him haunt me anymore. Not with whatever is going on between me and Alex. I had to admit, the kiss was electrifying. I couldn't deny that. But why did it have to be with him? The arrogant, unfathomable guy who would probably be gone within the year. I still didn't think he would last in our lifestyle.

I heard the knock on the door, and realized that the whole house probably heard me scream. If I could, I would've blushed. It was probably Edward or Bella, they were always the ones to comfort me when something went wrong. Secretly I hoped it was Edward. I don't know why, but ever since the beginning, there's been some kind of connection between us. It's like we understand each other. Don't get me wrong, I don't mean to say that I love him, or want to take him away from Bella, but we're more like brother and sister, or something even stronger. I shook the thoughts from my mind.

"Come in." I mumbled, but knew whoever was outside would hear me. The door creaked open and Alex's smell filled the room. I jolted up to see him standing in the doorway, a guilty, but concerned look on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked.

"You invited me in."

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was you."

"You know what-" he sighed, "No. I didn't come up here to fight. I'm surprised you would even want to, considering how our last argument ended." My eyes narrowed.

"So what did you come up here for?"

"I came up to offer a truce and an explanation." I sat up a little bit more at that.

"A truce?"

"Yes. I figure we've got enough crap going on without us fighting all the time. From now on we should at least attempt to be civil to each other. I'm willing if you are." I looked up at him as he sat on the corner of my bed.

"I suppose I am. I don't want what happened to me a few minutes ago to happen again."

"I don't know. I thought it happened to be very nice." I glared at him as he leaned forward, bringing my attention to him, "I wouldn't mind repeating it."

"Well, I wouldn't like to." I inwardly scowled at the way my heart told me a different story.

"So, truce?" he held out his hand. I stared at it and hesitated. Finally I reached out and took it.

"Truce."

"Now that we've got that out of the way, I figure that we should probably get to know each other."

"Really? What made you think of that?"

"Well, considering the fact that you clearly don't trust me I thought that if I told you where I come from, and you see that I'm not out to kill the Cullen's, that maybe you would trust me."

"It seems logical enough."

"Maybe even trust me enough to tell me your story." I turned and glared at him. He raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, never mind. Too personal." he took a deep breath and started. "I was born around the same time Jasper lived, during Civil War. Of course, I was in England, a small town near Surrey. I was the son of an extremely wealthy lord. He wanted me to study law and enter parliament like he had, but after a short stint at Eton I decided that it wasn't the life for me. I was out one night at a tavern in London and didn't leave until late that night. When I stepped out into the alley, there he was. Clothed by darkness he stood in the corner, leaning against the dirty bricks. I thought he was a beggar and didn't pay him any notice." I sat up more in bed and leaned towards Alex, entranced by his voice and the story. " I should have, but my mind was more than clouded by booze and women.

"Before I could do anything he pounced and bit me. Took me within and inch of my life, barely gave me enough to survive. He left me there in the alley way and luckily a young girl from the boarding house next door took me in. I barely remember her. Just red hair, blue eyes and her dampening my brow with a wet cloth that of course did nothing. On the third night he came back. The girl was sleeping when I woke to see him there. He introduced himself as Lucian and told me what I was. I didn't believe him until he killed the girl and cut her wrist. The smell of the blood was overpowering and I fed. That's how I knew what I was." A shadow crossed Alex's face and he looked at him hands as if in mourning. " I didn't want to kill her. It was instinct." he looked up at me, truth and guilt cutting his eyes.

"He convinced me that I had to go with him and he took me to his home, a huge abandoned mansion on the corner of town. The years passed there and we lived peacefully, adding only one other to our ranks in that century that passed. A French woman named Clarice. She was beautiful and became Lucian's companion. She was always cold to me and never seemed to like me very much, she was there only for Lucian. Then in the late 1940's, just after the war, a friend of Lucian's was coming into town and wanted to stay with us. It was the Cullen's. That was the first time I had ever seen or met a vampire who didn't drink from humans. They were complete by then, Jasper and Alice had recently joined them and Emmett had been turned only a decade before. Carlisle and Lucian knew each other from long before Carlisle crossed over to America. I think that was the first time I realized how old Lucian was. They stayed with us for a while, but it was tense. They didn't like that we drank blood, especially Edward and Emmett. Carlisle being the person he is accepted us and our ways. I had no problem with the way that they fed. In fact it intrigued me and I found that I wanted to be like them. Lucian could feel him control over me slipping and politely sent them away.

"I followed them and they welcomed me into their family, though Carlisle knew this would ruin his and Lucian's friendship. I stayed with them for a while, even went back to America. I tried molding to their ways, but after ten years the temptation was too much. I fled once again, going back to England and lived there, visiting the Cullen's every once and a while. When Edward and Bella came to Europe a year ago, I couldn't help but want to come back. I had been going through a particularly bad time conscience wise. I decided during that year that I had had enough. I had enough of taking lives needlessly and came over here to find the Cullen's again. This time. I wasn't going back." he finished his story in silence. We sat together, my mind going over all the facts, everything he had told me. After a little while he looked up at me, caution in his eyes and voice.

"So? Anything to add?" I cleared my throat

"I understand now. I get it. I guess your not the bad guy after all." I smiled warily. He grinned back.

"No Dani, I'm not the bad guy. Now can you tell me how it happened for you." I stiffened, half from pride, half from fear. I didn't want to tell him partly because I didn't want him to know how weak I had been, how vulnerable, how stupid to let Nicholas do what he had to me. I didn't want him to look at me differently, which I knew he would. I knew he would look at me with pity and sympathy, and I don't know if I could stand it.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I looked up into his golden eyes, seeing curiosity, caution and hope in them. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"No, I'll tell you. You told me yours, I'll tell you mine. I'm only 26, physically 16, so that part of my life isn't that long. I was born in Cape Elizabeth, Maine and grew up in a wealthy home with loving parents and two younger brothers. All was normal until I met Nicholas. He had moved into town my sophomore year and had picked me out. He decided that I would meet his requirements I guess and flirted with me, made me feel special. He was the clichéd bad boy, who acted just enough to make me believe that he had a heart of gold. I fell in love with him. With how beautiful he was and how kind he was to me. When my friends started warning me about him, I took it that they were jealous."

I laughed humorlessly. "When he started hitting me, I shouldn't have been surprised." I heard Alex's sharp intake of breath and looked up at him, seeing the anger build in his eyes. "He turned my life into a living hell and ruined my innocence, both literally and figuratively speaking. He told me that if I told anyone he'd kill my family. He told me what he was and I believed him and knew he really would kill the people I loved just for the fun of it. When I tried to run away, he burned down my house with my sleeping family in it." My voice broke and Alex placed a hand on my arm carefully. Somehow the contact soothed me and I went on.

"I escaped into the forest near my house but Alex caught up with me and bit me. I'm pretty sure he intended to kill me, but luckily for me Edward and Bella were hunting, and smelled Nicholas and I. If they hadn't burst into that clearing I would have died. They took me back to Carlisle, knowing it was too late. When I woke up, I knew nothing of my past. I didn't know where I was, or even what my name was so it was easy to accept that I was a vampire. I called myself Juliet and lived with the Cullen's for two months until one day I was hunting and stumbled into that same clearing. The memories came rushing back. When I woke up again, I couldn't remember The Cullen's." I smiled weakly. "It was a vicious circle. Finally I remembered who I was and was set to find Nicholas. Luckily for me he found me. He died that day, and my life began." I looked up at Alex.

"It's been ten years now, and I can still feel him. Whenever I get too safe I see him somewhere again, or feel his teeth at my throat. Ever since then, I don't trust my character judging. That's why I don't trust you. I'm horrible at picking people who'll be good for me. All except the Cullen's. I got lucky there."

"That makes two of us. Dani I'm so sorry for everything you had to go through." he pulled my into his arms and for once I didn't fight back. I just laid my head on his shoulder and marveled in how safe I felt there. I could feel the vibrations go through his chest as he continued. "I would never hurt you Dani. I couldn't. I'm not like that." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I know that now Alex. I know." I drew back and looked into him eyes. "I trust you." He crushed me against him again, stroking my hair softly. I eased back again and we kissed. This time gently, slowly, in such contrast with the kiss on the stairs, but still sending electricity to the tips of my fingers and toes. Something within me slipped, and I fell.

**(BPOV)**

"It's quiet, shhhh!" We were all gathered in the hallway near Dani's room.

"We really shouldn't be doing this." I muttered softly.

"Oh you know you want to know what's going on after Dani bolted." Rosalie whispered loudly.

"Shhh!" Alice told he and stuck her ear against the door. "Oooh! It's too quiet in there. I knew it! I knew it! Give it two months and they'll be wedding bells. That means a caterer and dress shopping! Yay!!" Alec clapped softly.

"Don't you think it's a little to soon to be planning the wedding?" I asked. Edward walked by and put an arm around me, humming a wedding march.

"Guys, he's saying something." Out of curiosity we all surrounded the door, just in time to catch Alex's voice saying, " Dani, I really…" Suddenly the door opened and we all caught ourselves before falling on our faces. We looked at Alex standing in the doorway, glaring at us, Dani close behind him, hands intertwined.

"...think you ought to get a soundproof room." Alex finished his thought and Dani giggled.

"That wouldn't make a difference, they'd find a way around it anyway. She smiled. Alice straitened,

"We were just checking that Dani was okay." She smiled innocently.

"Mmm-hmm." Dani answered, "Well, for your information I'm perfectly fine, actually I'm better than fine. I'm great. Satisfied?" Alice beamed widely.

"Yep."

**AN: There you are, hope you liked it! I also have something up for vote. The way I'm thinking, I could put in the next few chapters which are considerably fluffy and "Aww" worthy, then start one final sequel in which the real action starts, and the ideas for that are _really_ cool. OR I could just put that whole thing together and make it fit into this story. So which one?? I'm leaning towards different stories and having a trilogy, but if my readers command I will squish it all in. **

**Press the perty purple button!!! **


	7. Woo

**AN: Hello. Sorry for the wait. Need ideas for fluff. My romance ideas have gone caput. Which is surprising considering that I read Nora Roberts. Hmm. Anyway. Give me ideas and i will love you 4ever!! Thank you**

**Diclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Simple as that my friends.**

**(DPOV)**

The next few weeks passed quickly. With school starting and being with Alex, the time seemed to fly by. I liked all my classes just fine, and having Alex in all of them was a plus rather than a minus like I had thought before. He livened up the boring tedium of them, and made it more interesting for me at least. The nights no longer seemed long,**(AN: Get your minds OUT of the gutter people, please!:))** and now I had someone to spend them with. Life couldn't get any better. Alex and I were relaxing one night when he turned to me.

"Would you like to go out with me?" he asked. I laughed out loud and he grimaced.

"Why?" I asked. It was such a ridiculous question. I was perfectly fine staying at home with him.

"Well, it would be nice to get the chance to woo you." he answered sheepishly.

"Woo me? Alex, there's no need. I already like you, there's no denying that. I don't think wooing would do anything."

"Damn it woman!" He broke free of my arms and paced the room.

"What?"

"Don't you think that maybe I want to woo you?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm saying that I don't need to be wooed. I don't want to be wooed either. I'm extremely low maintenance." I answered, temper rising.

"I happen to disagree. You're extremely high maintenance! Ever think that I might want to take you out to show you off?" That was the last straw.

"Show me off? _Show me off! _I'm not some kind of trophy Alex. I will not get all dolled up so you can show off how hot I am!" I threw a pillow at him, "Chauvinistic, sexist pig!" He stalked up to me, dodging pillows on the way.

"What did you call me?" he shouted.

"You heard me! You're a vampire, there's nothing wrong with your hearing!"

"Once again then, for clarification."

"I said, 'Chauvanistic, sexist pig!'" I yelled at his face. We were toe to toe now, and energy sparked between us like fire. Suddenly his eyes changed and his lips crushed down to mine. We fell back on the bed, heat coursing through me and settling low in my belly. His hands roamed my body, sliding over my stomach and chest. I arched at the touch as he attacked my neck. I ran my hands under his shirt and up his cold, hard chest. I felt his hand go under my shirt and stopped.

"Alex," I mumbled against his lips, fighting through the fuzziness of my brain, "no." I groaned the words and he rolled over on the bed, lying next to me and groaned.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry, just, not yet. It's too soon. I'm not ready." I answered. I was so afraid that if Alex and I went too far Nicholas would come back. He had been once again absent, but I was too afraid of him coming back.

"It's all right. I know. When it's time, it's time right?"

"Right." I answered thankful for his understanding. I rolled over halfway to lay my head on his shoulder and sprawl an arm around his chest. I snuggled in bringing in as much of his scent as I could manage.

"Maybe we should go out. I guess I wouldn't mind getting dressed up if you were to take me someplace cool." he sighed and pulled me even closer.

"Friday night then. Be prepared love." he answered.

**(BPOV)**

You could hear Alex and DanI arguing all over the house. Admittedly, being vampires, that wasn't the biggest deal, but they were really loud. I looked up at Dani's words, "Chauvinistic, sexist, pig!" Edward chuckled as he nuzzled my neck.

"Their just shooting off steam. I swear those two are like two firecrackers. Once they go off, they go off. They fight, then they start to make-out." a bitter tone took to Edward's voice as he said the last part.

"You don't like it?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm happy for both of them. They're the best things for each other, and I'm happy they found what took me so long…" he trailed off.

"But…" I prompted.

"She's like a sister to me. Half of me wants to kill him. She's so young, and she's been hurt before. If he hurts her-"

"Edward. We both know that they're going to hurt each other. There will be some times where they don't make-up immediately. They'll deal with that when the time comes. And you know that if she heard you call her young she'd kill you. She can handle it."

"I know. But I'm not the only one who feels that way. Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle agree with me, I've seen it in their thoughts."

"I think it has something to do with that crazy Y-chromosome. I'm just happy for her. For both of them."

"I am too. But if he hurts her, I will kill him. And have help." I chuckled softly. This was becoming quite the issue. Somewhere in the house I heard Alice yell,"Makeover!!"

Dani's voice rang through the house,

"Noooooo!!"

**AN: Hehe. Funny. Think! Romance fluff!! Send it to me. Know how to send it to me? Not through the mind silly! Through that beautiful purple button!!**


	8. Date

**AN: Once again, sorry for no updating, it's just there seems to be this great big block in front of me whenever I wanna write...they call that umm...oh yeah, Writers Block! I hate writers block. Anyway, here is the next chapter and just so you know, there will probably only be about 2 more chapters to_ Special Someone_. But don't fret my peoples, there will be the final story of the Dani trilogy up next. All I need is Title ideas. But...more on that later. Read!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or Emmett or Edward, or Bella, or Jasper, or Rosalie, or Carlisle -sob- or anyone save for Dani and Alex.-wipes away tear- Thank you for depressing me tonight. I will now go to my Emo corner.**

**(DPOV)**

Just like he had promised, Alex showed up at my door on Friday night, grinning with flowers in his hand. I laughed at his absurdity.

"Flowers! I'm such a lucky girl," I said. Alex smirked and handed them to me. I raised the mix of roses and tulips to my nose and breathed in their scent.

"Wait a minute. These seem familiar. Where did you…" I trailed off as he stared guiltily at his shoes.

"As much as I would love to spend money on you, I thought these would be more thoughtful because I picked them myself. I couldn't find any in the woods so I…" he explained in a rush and was cut off by Esme's voice, turned unusually angry.

"Who touched my garden!" Alex winced and looked sheepishly at me. My mouth opened in shock.

"You didn't." I whispered.

"I did. Sorry."

"Alex!" I scolded.

"ALEX!" came Esme's voice. Alex cringed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door.

"We'd better go, I don't want this night to start with Esme biting my head off." We ran to the car and as we drove away I could've sworn I saw Esme at the edge of the driveway, fuming. I turned back in my seat to face forward. Alex had borrowed Rosalie's car for the night and it was nice to be driving in such a fast car.

"I have two questions."

"Shoot."

"One, Where are we going and two, can I drive?" I asked anxiously and leaned forward in my seat.

"I'm not telling and no. Rosalie would kill me if anything happened, and I'm not sure I trust you with a car this fast," Alex replied, turning onto the highway. I slupmed back into my seat and pouted.

"I can't believe Rosalie let you drive. She doesn't even let Emmett drive her convertible."

"Well, none of us can really trust Emmett with our cars," Alex murmered.

"True. True," I paused, "So you're not going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

"Please?" I edged closer to him in my seat.

"Not telling." I placed a hand on his thigh and felt the muscles constrict.

"Please," I murmured in his ear, lowering my voice to a deep, sultry whisper. I saw him swallow loudly.

"No." I leaned in even closer, kissing the space at the back of his ear.

"C'mon Alex, please." I blew in his ear softly and had the satisfaction of feeling him shudder. I took his ear into my mouth and nipped it lightly, all the while rubbing my hand against his thigh in slow, lazy circles.

"Dani. Stop," he muttered between his teeth, trying to surpress a moan.

"Why? Am I ruining your concentration?" I whispered.

"Yes," he half moaned. I laughed, it was unbelievable how I could distract him. Half of me was glad that I wasn't the only one who lost coherent thought when we were around each other. I leaned back and Alex straightened in his seat.

"Are you done torturing me for tonight?" he asked, a smirk hiding in his voice.

"Oh, I'm far from done, but for right now… I'm good." I giggled and put on my seatbelt, a purely human reflex.

"So you're seriously not going to tell me where we're going?" I asked.

"Nope. You'll find out when we get there. Though I'm surprised Alice you didn't see it in Alice's head already. Or a vision. It's extremely hard to plan stuff for you, you know." I laughed.

"You told Alice? So that's why Alice was repeating Beowulf in her head in Japanese the entire time we went shopping. Figures. Did you tell anyone else?"

"Yes. Mostly everyone actually. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, and I wanted opinions."

"So you told everyone except me? That's the reason everyone's been blocking their thoughts this week. Emmett and Rosalie kept thinking about each other and…" I trailed off and shuddered, " Bella and Edward just set up blocks and Jasper avoided me. That explains a lot."

"Aren't Emmett and Rosalie always thinking about…" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Yes. You would think I would know by now not to look at their thoughts but it's like a car accident. You want to look away, but you just can't." Alex burst out into laughter and kept driving out past the limits of town.

"Now it's really starting to bug me. Where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. We're almost there anyway." I looked outside the window and noticed that we were coming into Portland. Yes. I big city for once. We showed up at this club in the middle of town with a huge line outside of the door. You could hear the music pounding through the street. I stepped out of the car, grateful that Alice had roped me into wearing make-up and an electric blue mini-dress. There was no way I would've gotten in looking like I normally do. I walked toward the end of the line, and sighed, it would be forever to get in. Just as I took a step in that direction, Alex grabbed my arm, looking confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm well, going to the end of the line. Like normal people," I answered. Alex smiled devilishly and pulled me to him.

"You forget. We're not exactly normal people," he whispered in my ear as we walked toward the main entrance. My eyes widened as Alex shouted a few words and the red rope was opened. I looked up at Alex, shocked.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just, I've never seen someone do that outside of the movies." Alex smiled smugly as we found a booth. The club was exactly like they are in the movies. Loud music pounded from everywhere, and strobe light barely lit the large room. The dance floor was lit with lights of every color imaginable. People crowded the dance floor, grinding and dancing to the beat of the music. I looked back at Alex, grinning mischievously. He looked back at me suspiciously.

"What?"

"Wanna dance?" I asked, already grabbing his hand. He sighed colossally and joined me. We skipped over to the dance floor and danced to the pounding bass of the song. I faced Alex and grinned once again, pulling him to me and grinding my hips against his, letting the music flow through me. Alex's brow shot up, but quickly he smiled, gripping my hips and pulling me even closer. Our bodies were so close now, it was almost as if I felt heat from him, radiating through my body and settling low in my stomach. My eyes caught his as we danced, and all the other dancers faded away as I lost myself in pure gold.

ooooooooo000000ooooooooo

We danced the rest of the night and the hours flew by. The nightclub slowly emptied and as the last people were leaving, Alex pulled me toward the door, and we got back into Rosalie's car, racing out in the direction of the ocean. I smiled and leaned down in my seat, eyes closed, in total contentedness. I sighed heavily.

"Happy?" Alex asked quietly.

"Ecstatic," I answered, my voice low. It didn't take up long to get to the ocean, and when we did, we parked near the beach and wandered along the shore as the moon slowly sunk into the sea. We laid in the sand, on the blanket Alex had brought, wrapped in each others arms. I breathed deeply, the smell of saltwater filling my senses. As I rested my head against Alex's chest and closed my eyes, I imagined I was home. That I hadn't made the wrong choice, that Nicholas had never existed. While in this transcendent state, I felt a cold hand creep up my leg, smoothing over my thigh to stop at the place where my leg met my hip. Slowly it creeped towards my center and Nicholas's face flashed in my mind. My eyes shot open and all I could see was him, all I could feel was his arms around me, not Alex's. I screamed and pushed against him roughly my eyes slamming shut again.

"No!" I shouted again, and again.

"Dani! Dani! It's me, Alex, Dani, stop!" Alex's voice called to me and I opened my eyes to see Alex shaking me, lokking at me with panic in his eyes.

"I can't stop. He won't leave me alone. He won't leave me alone." I dry-sobbed into Alex's chest and he held me close as I shuddered and gasped for breath.

"It's okay. He's not here. He's gone, Dani. It's all right," he soothed, smoothing my hair and kissed my head softly, chasing the nightmare away.

**AN: Stupid Nicholas. I feel like bringing him back just so Edward and Emmett and all the manly Cullen men can rip him to shreds again. Damn Nicholas.**

**REVIEW!!Pretty purple button!!**


	9. Scent

**AN: Ok peoples. I'm back. Don't particularly feel like writing a long dreary authors note, so all I'm going to say is that this will be the second to last chapter of Special Someone. I am going to need a new title for the last story in the Danica trilogy, but that's all for later on when you guys actaully know what the last one will be about. Ok then. Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight ok? jeez.**

**(DPOV)**

The days melded into weeks, each one passing in distinct boredom. School seemed far more boring than I remembered. Ever since our date, and our visit from Nicholas, I had deliberately distanced myself from Alex. I hadn't wanted to, but it seemed as though every time I was too happy with him Nicholas came back. I saw Alex's face each time I mentioned Nicholas, or screamed out his name instead of Alex's when a memory pulled me in too deep. It hurt him just as much as it did me. I couldn't handle having both Nicholas and Alex around at the same time in my mind, and I it was hurting me and Alex each day I tried. I wasn't even strong enough to fight off someone who didn't even exsist anymore. So I stopped talking to Alex.

When he knocked on my door I told him I was doing homework , or writing. I switched my seat in half of my classes, and sat at a different section of the table at lunch. We had never officially been together, but still you could feel the rampant tension surrounding the house. I could feel his anger at me pushing him away, and felt the sharp pangs of guilt as the hurt crossed his face when I told him I was busy. Ignoring him was killing me inside, but I had to do it for both our sakes. Along with this, I was angry at myself for being so dependent in the first place. I had told myself that I wouldn't get so attached again, not till I was sure that Nicholas would not came back, but here I was, falling in love and being loved and hurting myself and him. The house was tense at all times. I could feel the others guilt and unhappiness from Alex's and mine conflict. Edward was angry, whether at me or Alex, I couldn't tell (I had been pulling away from everyone lately). Alice felt guilty for pushing it, and Bella was cautious. I could tell she was hopeful, but as the weeks turned to months, that hope faded.

It had been four months since our date. Winter had set in and the snow brought back even more memories. The days were chilly and damp, ice covered the streets and all flat surfaces. I ached for home. Somehow it wasn't the same. I longed for the 10 feet tall snow banks and pine trees crystallized with ice. School was excruciatingly boring, and I was constantly surprised by how much I had learned simply by living with a family of vampires for 10 years. Nothing shocked me, or intimidated me. Except when my biology teacher announced that we would be doing a dissection.

It was set to be the second week of December and I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. I didn't have any trouble with it per say, but the idea of cutting up a frog wasn't very appetizing. I mean none of us really craved frogs. The day of the dissection passed like any other. In my science class, Alex and I were still sitting together which automatically made us lab partners. Saying that it was going to be awkward would be a severe understatement.

"Okay people," My science teacher announced when we had of frog in front of us, "Follow the specific directions of your instruction sheet. Remember please, please, that the scalpels are for the frog only and not to cut yourself or your classmates open." He returned to his desk to enter grades and keep an eyes on the class. I reached for the scalpel.

"Um. We have to cut a horizontal line at the top of the-" I began.

"All right. This has got to stop." Alex looked at me and I turned and kept my eyes on the paper, ignoring him.

"We have to cut a line at the top of the abdomen," I replied.

"Dani, you've been avoiding me. I haven't bothered you about it cuz I know that your thinking things over, but this is a little excessive, don't you think?"

"We have to do our dissection Alex. Do you want to do the cut or should I ?" I offered up the scalpel, keeping my eyes on the desk. Ales snatched it out of my hand and leaned over me. I held my breath to avoid breathing in his scent. He made the incision quickly and precisely and straightened up, handing me the scalpel and I began breathing again.

"Dani, come on. You can't just ignore this," he pleaded, "You've been someone totally different these past few weeks. I know you're in there somewhere. C'mon Dani." I ignored him and made the next incision. I felt him lean down close to me ear, his breath cooling my neck. "I'm not Nicholas Dani," I straightened at the name, "You don't have to run away this time." I turned at look at him when it happened. I could smell it before anyone actually knew what was going on.

"Ouch damn it!" One of the girls in my class swore and I could smell it. Warm, sweet, thick, it wafted through the room. It was savory, it was salty, it was tangy, it was anything you wanted it to be. For the first time in my life, I truly smelt blood. I tensed, and my eyes widened. I licked my lips and looked at Alex. In his eyes, I could see my hunger, the reflection of my eyes red, not gold. I gasped and winced for taking such a strong breath. I had to stop. I could drink this poor humans blood. Not now. I couldn't do that to my family, to Carlisle, to Edward, to everyone. I wouldn't.

"Alex." I choked out, trying not to breathe. Alex nodded and pushed me down in my seat, shoving my head onto my arms.

"Try not to breathe." Alex whispered in my ear, but all I could hear was a heartbeat, a throb, a pulse that seemed to shake the floor for how loud it was. My mouth was dry, my fists clenched. I would not go over there. I would stay still, but it smelt so good. So tempting, so warm.

"Miss Cullen, are you alright?" my science teacher asked. Thankfully Alex answered for me.

"Sorry Mr. Walker, she's very sensitive to the smell of blood. She probably needs to go to the nurse. Huh Dani?" he asked, rubbing circles into my back. I nodded ferverently, not moving my head from my arms. "See. If you don't mind, I should probably take her down there."

"All right. I'll get you a pass." The minutes seemed to tick so slowly, and half of me wanted to get the hell out of that classroom, but the other half wanted desperately to stay. Finally Alex lifted me from the desk and I buried my face into his chest as I staggered out of the classroom. Once the door closed, Alex shoved me against a wall as I gasped aloud, clawing at him as the predator took over. I hissed and bit trying to escape his grip, but he held me tight.

"Dani! Dani! Snap out of it! C'mon, snap out of it! You can't go back in there. Not now. Look at me. Look at me!" He took my face in his hands and forced my frenzied eyes to focus on his. " Calm down. You don't need it. You don't want it. Think of Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Esme." I could feel the monster calm and slow, and it left me weak and afraid.

"Alex! Oh my God. I- I - I wanted to kill that girl. I wanted- I wanted- I wanted her blood. I've never wanted that Alex. Oh my God. How could I? Oh my God." I burrowed my face into his chest.

"It's alright, It's how everyone reacts." he stroked my back softly. I raised my head.

"I told myself I wouldn't react like that. That because I didn't have any particular thirst for human blood that I could be okay, like Carlisle. But I wanted it so bad. What's worse is I still do," I explained.

"You did much better than most. Most wouldn't even try to resist. I didn't, and I bet if you ask anyone else, they'll tell you the same thing. Even Carlisle. It takes decades to develop that kind of immunity." Alex rubbed my arms gently.

"You didn't seem to have much trouble," I grumbled. For a minute Alex looked surprised.

"You're right. I barely noticed. I think because I was worried about you too much." he smiled at me, and an old part of me split off as I realized that Alex truly wasn't Nicholas. Nicholas wouldn't have hesitated._ **"**__**Aww. Your first kill. Pity it's a stupid animal"** _I tried to swallow as my throat thickened.

"Alex. I'm so sorry. For everything, for ignoring you. I was just so scared and weak, and stupid." Alex sighed.

"It's alright. You had things to figure out for yourself."

"No. It's not alright. No matter what happened, I shouldn't have ignored you. I shouldn't cut you off like that. It wasn't fair. In truth, I've been everything but fair these past few weeks. I'm sorry, and I know I don't deserve you. I wouldn't want me after all I've done to you and put you through."

"I know. I really don't know why I'm hanging on like this. Truly it's very stupid of me." my stomach clenched as he agreed with me and stepped back, looking down as if thinking about something.

"Well, of course it is. You really shouldn't want me anymore. You should hate me actually." I winced at the truth in my own words and tried to mask hurt with indifference. Alex looked up grinning and pressed me against the wall again.

"Then again, there is the fact that I'm madly and irrevocably in love with you," he answered. My eyes widened and my heart soared, "So I can't exactly stop wanting you." he leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine softly, once, twice, a third time, sending chills up my spine as I remembered how good it felt to be touched.

"Thank God, because I think that I may just be in love with you too. I wouldn't want to be the only one," I said, kissing him again and deepening it until heat coursed through me like molten rock. Alex brought a hand to my hair and murmured my name against my lips. I sighed, and melted into his arms.

"Hey!" Both our heads jerked up at the voice, and both of us sighed in relief as Emmett came striding down the empty hallway. " Don't you two have class or something? No PDA!" he told us as he passed, a wide grin on his face. We leaned our heads together, brows touching and smiled at each other. PDA was something I had a feeling both of us had sorely missed.

**AN: AWWW!! So sappy! But so cute! Lol. Anyway, REVIEW my pretties. If you do you get a cookie! YUM!**


	10. The Ring

**AN: Once again, sorry for the wait but I had writers block like you would never believe for the past month. None of my other stories have been worked on either, everything just came screeching to a halt. I promise you some consistent chapters soon, considering that school is out and I'm home every day for the entire day, all alone. Grr. Anyway. Here we go. I'm pretty sure we only have maybe two chapters left, maybe one. I'm still not sure yet. And then its off to the final part of the triliogy! Yay!! -jumps up and down-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Cullen men. Or women. -sob- I own Dani and Alex. That's right, so HA!!**

**(DPOV)**

The days passed gloriously. Days turned to weeks and Alex and I had never been so close. We were inseparable. Now that we had figured out that we loved each other, there wasn't anything or anyone who could keep us apart. The balance had been happily restored to the house. Edward was content, Bella happy, Alice smug, Emmett relieved, and Rosalie approving. All was well, and I was the happiest I had ever been in both my human and vampire years. The feeling of being loved and loving was something truly incomparable. Being this happy once again made me see how much I had never truly loved Nicholas. I was relieved by the fact that he hadn't made an appearance since that day in biology. Life was perfect, and I simply couldn't ask for more.

It was early spring, the snow melting, and flowers springing up here and there, islands of grass awakening in a sea of snow. We had the week off for spring break and Alice and Rosalie had dragged Bella and I to the mall, the guys deciding to tag along. Even Esme and Carlisle wanted to come. The ride over was strangely quiet, with both Edward and Bella keeping their mouths shut. Alex was fidgeting in his seat, and was uncharacteristically nervous. I looked around the car and saw both Bella and Edward staring straight ahead at the road. Alex was looking out his window, his hand wrapped around mine, but he seemed to be on a different world.

"Okay. Who died?" I asked. All the heads in the car shot up, as if awakening from a trance.

"No one. Why?" Bella asked, turning her head back to the road.

"Umm, because we've been driving for a good 20 minutes and no one has spoken a word. Now I know silence is golden people, but this is taking it a bit too far."

"Sorry Dani, we're just a little bit distracted," Edward answered.

"A little bit? Thank you Captain Obvious. What's going on?" Alex turned and smiled at me.

"Sarcastic much?" he told me, grinning deviously.

"Oh, please, you've known me long enough to know that sarcasm is my way of life." Alex laughed and Bella and Edward joined in. Once the laughter died, the car lapsed once again into mind-numbing silence. I shook my head and turned toward the window.

Once we got to the mall, things were decided quickly. Alice pulled all the girls toward clothing stores, especially Victoria's Secret. I winced and waved as I slowly watched the boys fade into the crowd.

"Bye! I'll miss you! I'll send you a postcard!" I called out to them as Alice dragged me along. She gave one more solid tug and I faced forward.

"Stop being so melodramatic," She muttered, "This'll be fun." I laughed.

"Fun. Okay." To my surprise Bella grinned at me.

"Yeah Dani, it will be," she told me with a completely straight face. I raised an eyebrow, walking over to her and putting my hand on her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? I know vampires can't get sick, but still." I asked curiously. Bella batted at my hand and shook her head.

"Dani. I promise you it won't be that bad, and anyways, this shopping trip is for you not us." She smirked mischievously as I groaned.

"What? Wait, why me?" All three girls turned ahead and ignored me. "Guys? Why me? Please? Why?" They continued to ignore me and I tried to look into their heads only to come up with a brick wall. "Why are you guys blocking me out of your heads? What's going on? Someone tell me! Please?" I groaned as the turned into Victoria's Secret, still completely blocking me out of their heads. I followed them in grudgingly, counting the hours till the mall closes.

Meanwhile….

(APOV)

"Operation Get Dani's ring has now commenced!' Emmett announced and I smacked him upside the head.

"Emmett! She just left, she's going to hear you!" I told him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry." We walked into the brightly lit jewelry store and I sighed heavily. The store was huge and every piece was beautiful, and sparkling. I had no idea how I was going to find Dani's ring. It had to be perfect, and just for her. I had decided long ago that she would be the one to spend my forever with, and I wanted to get her married to me as soon as possible. We had forever to look forward to and I wanted it to start now. But first, I had to find the ring.

I turned to Edward helplessly.

"I have no idea what to get her. I brought you guys along to help." I admitted as I watched Emmett go straight to the extravagant multiple carat jewelry.

"You mean you don't know her style? You plan on marrying her, in yet you don't know what kind of ring to get?" Edward accused.

"Well, I've known her for not even a year. You guys have known her for ten. All I know is that I love her and that I want to spend the rest of my existence with her." Edward nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer. He turned and began to browse the rows of glass boxes. We spent most of the day in that jewelry store. Between Emmett pointing out the large, over the top rings, Jasper talking hime down, and Edward pushing the fact that Dani would much rather have a simple, yet elegant ring, I was sure that if I could, I would have had a migraine. I leaned against the counter and shook my head, wondering idly how Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Esme managed to keep Dani so busy. I shuddered, thinking of what she would do to me if she ever found out that I had asked them to keep her busy.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle all came back and surrounded me.

"I don't think were gonna find the ring here Alex." Emmett muttered.

"Yes, I agree, not today." Carlisle told me. I shook my head.

"I really wanted to find it though," I sighed, "There's just one last resort." I pulled a satin black box from my pocket and opened it, revealing an intricate sapphire ring, the band making intresting patterns with small diamonds before the round princess cut sapphire in the center. I turned the box toward them. All of their eyes widened.

"You had that?" Jasper asked.

"It was a parting gift from Lucian. I wasn't sure if it would work. I really wanted a diamond." I admitted.

"It's perfect." Carlisle muttered.

"Pure Dani." Edward murmured. Before I could react, Emmett slapped me across the head, leaving stars in front of my eyes.

"Ow! What in hell was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"That's for letting us spend the entire day in a stupid jewelry store. Jeez!" Emmett yelled at me before stalking off to find the girls. The rest of the guys followed  
angrily. I looked back at the ring and sighed. It was perfect. I don't know how I couldn't have seen it before. I grinned, quick and one-sided as I clicked the box closed and ran off to catch up with the guys.

AN: There you are. Alex is going to propose!! YAY!! I'm so happy. I'm also impressed with the Cullen men's good taste in jewelry. Aren't they perfect? Makes me wish I had one for meself. -giggle-. Link for the ring on my profile. Yay sapphires!!

Review!!

Pretty Purple button! Oooo, purply! -click-


	11. Proposal

**AN: Sorry for the wait my friends, but my computer has been down all August, and I just got it back. I am so sorry guys, but you have no idea what its like to go without a phone or computer for a month. PURE AGONY!! Anyway, here is the last chapter of Special Someone. I'll be posting the sequel in a little while, but I'll need a title. More on that later, now read!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. -sob-**

Chapter 10

(DPOV)

The day that it happened, I had just been in my room, my head resting on Alex's shoulder, watching the snow falling in heavy drifts outside. Things had become cozier than ever in the Cullen household, and nothing much had happened since our bizarre little shopping excursion. On which occasion, Alice had forced me into a couple pieces of lingerie that made my mind smirk as I imagined ways to torture Alex with them. Eventually. Though I was damn close, I just wasn't quite ready for that big a step. Not yet, but soon.

Alex and I sat there, propped up on those dozens of pillows Esme insisted belonged on my bed. A fire crackled in the hearth peacefully, and white fell against the black of night outside the window. The perfect winter night. All that was really missing was cocoa. But, being vampires, I think that cocoa might have ruined the mood instead of perfecting it.

I was resting there, closing my eyes, and trying to turn off my brain. When Alex shifted beside me, I mumbled disgruntedly and opened my eyes.

"Why are you moving?" I muttered, my voice laced with annoyance, but softened with contentment.

"There's something I've been wanting to show you." Alex reached behind him and drew out a black satin box and handed it to me. I held it gingerly in my hands as he explained, "It's one of my favorite rings, one that Lucian gave me to make up for Clarice's attitude towards me when she was first changed," I gasped as I opened the box, revealing a ring with bands of sliver dotted with diamonds twisted in intricate pattern around a princess cut sapphire clear and deep as the ocean. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Alex murmured, "Want to try it on?" he asked and I nodded, too dumbfounded to notice him slip the ring on my left ring finger. I stoked it once, the cool metal and bright gem smooth under my touch.

"Oh, Its so beautiful," I sighed wistfully.

"It's yours if you want it," Alex offered. I shook my head slowly.

"I couldn't-"

"Yes, you could. I want you to have it," he insisted, "and it looks exquisite on your hand like that." He closed a long fingered, pale hand around mine. "I want you to have it. It and me, all of me." Unbelievably touched, I brought a hand to Alex's cheek.

"And I'll take it. You know you have me too, right?"

"Of course."

"Good." I kissed him. A short kiss, my attention called back to the ring, shifting it from hand to hand. Suddenly, Alex got up, striding to the door.

"Good, then I can tell Alice to start planning a summer wedding." At the word 'wedding' my head slammed down from the clouds to bruising reality.

"Wedding? Who said anything about a wedding?" I stared in mortification at the finger I had automatically left the ring on. My wedding band finger. I quickly pulled it off and put it on my right hand. I can't believe I didn't see what he meant with the ring.

"Well, it sounded to me like you just agreed to marry me. C'mon, let's go make the announcement." As his hand touched the doorknob, my temper broke, and anger rushed in, the welcome feel of it covering up dashes of fear and hope.

"Just hold it one minute! I didn't agree to anything!"

"If memory serves me correctly, and it most often does, you did," he said, calm and serene. I lept up from the bed, stalked over to him and stopped barely six inches away,

"You tricked me into this, didn't you?" I accused, pointing my finger at him angrily.

"Possibly, but I would never have gotten the ring on your finger otherwise," he reasoned.

"Of course not. Because marriage is a huge step. And there is no way in hell I'm marrying you."

"Why not?" he asked, calm as a cucumber, and his calm demeanor only added fuel to my temper.

"Why not? Why not? Because we've only known each other for barely a half a year, that's why not! We can't get married!"

"Of course we can."

"No, we can't. Eternity lasts a whole lot longer than you think it does when you're a vampire. We can't get married. We spend more time yelling at each other than doing anything else!"

"So? It brings some excitement to the mix," Alex answered.

"Alex, we can't get married. We barely know each other!" I shouted, exasperated and sat down hard on the side of my bed. Alex walked over to me and got dawn on one knee to look me in eye. I looked heavenward at his traditional pose, but Alex brought my eyes back to his as he gathered my hands in his and squeezed slightly.

"I know you Dani. I feel as if I've known you my whole life. You're obstinate, hard-headed, quick-tempered, impatient, stubborn-"

"Those hardly seem to be marriageable qualities," I interrupted. It warmed my heart to see him bite back on the tight leash of control he held on his temper.

"Just let me finish please?" he took a deep breath and continued on, "You're also kind, soft-hearted, intelligent, sentimental, tender, and have a capacity for generosity that you don't even know of. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I knew that from the first time I saw you snarling at me at the front door that I loved you. I love you Danica, and I want to keep loving you until the world ends. So please, marry me, and be with me forever." Impossibly moved, and feeling that burst of hope and happiness outweigh the fear I had of being tossed away again, I threw my arms around him. Finally I felt fear melt away, and held on to him tightly. I pulled back, grinning like a maniac. I framed his face in my hands, touching a lock of deep chesnut hair and pushing it out of his eyes.

"Yes. For forever, yes," I murmured, and sealed it with a kiss, moving the ring from my right hand back to my left. From somewhere in the house, I heard Alice scream in joy.

**AN: So, I'll be posting the third one soon, but only if you press the pretty purple button!!**


	12. Title?

**_AN: Ok. Well, sorry guys, authors note, but its kinda obvious that last chapter was the last_**

**_chapter of Special Someone. Thankfully, I have the first chapter of the third and final story in the DanI trilogy ready to go. All I need is a title._**

**_Now I figured I would give you guys a summary and if you could help out by telling me any ideas for a title I would gladly take them into consideration, and probably actually use them. So here's the summary:_**

**_The day of Danica Reed and Alex Caine's wedding was supposed to be perfect, but when some unexpected guests show up and threaten everything, not to mention DanI's life, DanI is left with no choice but to go along. Third installment to Living with The Cullen's._**

**_Please Review and tell me a title, please??_**


End file.
